ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת אחרי-מות קדושים תשע"ג
=אקטואליה= איך קרה שיצאה לנו מדינה חילונית?! מאת: הרב יוני לביא , פורסם בעלון שבת בשבתו גיליון 1470: אחרי-מות קדושים י' באייר תשע"ג 20/04/2013 מעניין מאוד מה היה משה רבינו אומר לו היה בחיים היום. איך הוא היה מרגיש במדינת ישראל מודל 2013. מה היה חושב על איך שהמדינה הזו נראית, על החוקים שלה, על הממשלה. האם הוא היה מופתע? שמח? כועס? האם עוד פעם היה שובר את הלוחות? יש קבוצה מסוימת של אנשים שלהם אין להם ספק בכלל. "המדינה הזו היא 'מעשה שטן'. חילונית, כופרת, נלחמת בה' ובתורה, ומוטב היה לה שלא באה לעולם". אומנם, גם מי שביטויים כאלו מרתיחים אותו, לא יוכל להתעלם מהשאלה הגדולה שעומדת בבסיס התפיסה הזו, ומנוסחת בקצרה בכותרת. איך קרתה ה'תקלה' הזו?! זה הרי ממש בלתי נתפס. אלפיים שנה עם ישראל חולם לשוב הביתה. משתוקק בכל מאודו לשוב לארצו ולחדש ימיו כקדם. לחזות בה' המחזיר שכינתו לציון, מקבץ גלויותיו ובונה את בית המקדש. על זה התפללו וקיוו מיליוני יהודים לאורך כל הדורות. אבל בסוף כשזה קורה, אנו טועמים מן התבשיל ומגלים שיצא לנו בכלל משהו אחר לגמרי. הרצל, חלוצים, פלמ"ח, בן גוריון. יש מדינה, אבל... חילונית. מה זה צריך להיות?! ציפינו למקדש, חידוש הסנהדרין, נבואה, ובמקום זה קיבלנו - המרוץ למיליון ודה וויס? איך 'אוכלים' בכלל את הדבר הזה? אולי בכל זאת צדקו אלו שטענו שזה 'מעשה שטן'?... הקונספקציה השגויה - לפעמים דווקא לשאלות הגדולות ביותר יש תשובות פשוטות להפליא. כשנחרב בית המקדש השני ויצאנו לגלות לא חדלנו לקוות שאוטוטו הסיוט ייגמר ונחזור הביתה. הרי בפעם הקודמת זה לקח שבעים שנה בסך הכול. כשהקימו את המקדש השני היו עוד זקנים שהעלו זכרונות מן הראשון. הצפי היה שגם הפעם ניקח את עצמנו בידיים ובדרך הטבע נעלה לארץ, נבנה אותה מחדש והכול יחזור להיות כשהיה. והנה השנים חולפות וזה לא קורה. עם ישראל הולך ומתפזר בכל העולם, משתקע ומתבסס בארצות נכר, והחלום לשוב לארץ הולך ומתרחק... 'אבל הרי הגאולה בוודאי תבוא! הרי הנביאים התנבאו עליה והתורה הבטיחה שהגלות היא רק עניין זמני!'. העם סירב לוותר על חלום הגאולה אך הוא עבר המרה. בוודאי יבוא משיח ונחזור לארץ, אבל אם בדרך הטבע קשה לראות כיצד זה קורה, זה בוודאי יקרה בדרך ניסית. המשיח יופיע פתאום ויגאלנו ובית המקדש ירד באש מן השמים. וכך חולפות להן אלפיים שנה ומשהו בעולם מתחיל להשתנות. הלאומיות פורחת, עמים מבקשים לעצמם חירות, ומה שעד היום היה לא ריאלי הולך ונעשה מציאותי. ואז מופיע הרצל, יהודי שלמרות הזקן המרשים אינו ירא שמים המקפיד על קלה כבחמורה, ומתחיל לדבר על ארץ חדשה-ישנה ועל הזכות של עם ישראל למדינה ככל העמים בארצו. אלא שֶמִי שנענו לקריאתו היו בעיקר היהודים החילונים. רוחות הלאומיות שנשבו בעולם עוררו גם אותם, והם החלו לחתור למען חזרה לארץ בדרך הטבע. לקנות עוד אדמה, ועוד בית, לנטוע כרם ולייבש ביצה. ומה עם הדתיים, אתם שואלים? רובם הגדול נשאר מאחור. למה? כי הם הרי מחכים למשיח... מצפים שהקב"ה יעשה נס מדהים ויגאל אותם ברגע אחד. עדיין שבויים בקונספציה השגויה שלא תיתכן גאולה אלא בדרך נס. לא קולטים שבורא עולם שמושך בחוטים לא מחויב לאופציות שבדמיונם, וכל האפשרויות פתוחות בפניו לגאול את עמו. וממילא התוצאה ברורה. מי שטרח בערב שבת, יאכל בשבת. ומי שלא? 'יאכל אותה' בשבת. כשמי שבונה ומקים ונלחם ומוסר את הנפש הוא גלוי ראש, אין פלא שהמדינה שתוקם תהיה בדמותו ובצלמו. ומי שנשאר מאחורה והתעורר מאחור, אין לו על מי להלין אלא על עצמו. הביאו את היום- המשנה בסוף מסכת סוטה מתארת את מאפייני עידן הגאולה - "עיקבתא דמשיחא". בסוף הרשימה מופיע המשפט המפורסם "אין לנו על מי להישען אלא על אבינו שבשמים". אחד מאדמור"י חב"ד העיר בחריפות שזה אינו הפתרון לכל בעיות התקופה, אלא האחרונה והקשה מכל ברשימת הצרות. כשבמקום לפעול ולעשות, האנשים הדתיים והמאמינים 'סומכים' על הקב"ה שיפעל ויגאל, והם נשארים מאחורה. אולי במקום התפיסה הזו צריך לאמץ שורה משיר אחר - "אל תגידו יום יבוא – הביאו את היום!". אל תחכו לאף אחד אחר. אפשר להתלונן ולקטר, להאשים את התקשורת, את בג"ץ, את הממשלה, את כל העולם. ואפשר פשוט לפעול ולשנות. לא לשחק 'ברוגז' ולא לאיים בניתוק ובהפניית עורף. זה העם שלנו, זו הארץ שלנו וזו המדינה שלנו. כמו שהם, ב-ד-י-ו-ק. עם כל היתרונות והחסרונות. רק אם נאמין בהם, נאהב אותם, וניקח אחריות אמיתית לתיקון נביא בעזרת ה' את היום הגדול. הערה: הרחבה לרעיון זה בשו"ת "עשה לך רב" א', לרב חיים דוד הלוי זצ"ל, ובהקדמה לספר "אם הבנים שמחה" לרב יששכר טייכטל הי"ד. בספר "המדינה היהודית" מאת ר' משה ברגמן - תשע תשובות נוספות לשאלה שבכותרת. לתגובות והארות: yonilavi10@gmail.com אפליקציית פורטל הדף היומי למכשירי iPhone ! חדש באפליקציה! מילון ארמי עברי מאת ע"צ מלמד. עוד באפליקציה # כל ש"ס הגמרא אצלך בכיס! (צורת הדף, הוצ' וגשל). # מגוון שיעורי שמע על הדף היומי. # לוח חודשי ללימוד הדף היומי, עם אפשרויות לסימון הנלמד (לשם מעקב) והוספת הערות. # טקסט של כל הש"ס (גמרא, רש"י, תוס'). # סקר חודשי. # כל תכני הפורטל על הדף היומי – טבלאות, סיכומים, תרשימים ועוד. # איתור שיעור הדף היומי הקרוב אליך (על מפה אונליין). ובקרוב... #. התאמת האפליקציה למכשירי iPhone 5 תושלם בימים הקרובים. # פורום הדף היומי. # ספריית שיעורי שמע אישית. הצטרפו למעל 15,000 משתמשים שכבר הורידו ומשתמשים באפליקציה! * להורדה חינם =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית: תפילת שחרית # אין נכון להתפלל מול וילונות מצוירים וכדומה התלויים על הקיר, שלא יתבונן בציורים בעת התפילה, ותתבטל כוונתו. ואם נאלץ להתפלל כך, יעלים עיניו מהציורים. ולכן יש להזהר שלא לצייר ציורים בקירות בית הכנסת, אלא אם כן מציירים אותם למעלה מגובה אדם. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # אסור להתפלל מול מראה, ואפילו אם עיניו סגורות, כיון שנראה כמשתחווה לבבואה שלו. ובעינים פתוחות ודאי אסור, כיון שמתבטלת כוונתו. (שם) # מצוה מן המובחר שלא יהא דבר חוצץ בין האדם לבין הקיר בתפילת שמונה עשרה, ואף אם הוא עומד רחוק מהקיר, ראוי שלא יהא דבר חוצץ ביניהם, אך יש אומרים שאם הדבר החוצץ רחוק ממנו יותר מארבע אמות, אין חשש בדבר. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # אמנם דבר הקבוע במקומו, כמו ארון גדול וכדומה, אינו חוצץ. וכן דבר שהוא צורך התפילה, כמו שלחן קטן (סטנדר) שמניחים עליו את הסידור, אינו חוצץ. ודבר קטן גבוה עשרה טפחים ורחב ארבעה אינו חוצץ, וכן אדם העומד לפניו אינו חוצץ, אך יש אומרים שראוי שלא להתפלל מאחורי שום אדם. (שם) # מי שיש לו בית הכנסת בעירו ואינו נכנס לשם להתפלל, נקרא שכן רע, שכן דרך שכנים רעים שאינם נכנסים לבית חבריהם, וגורם גלות לו ולבניו. אבל המשכים ומעריב לבית הכנסת, זוכה לאריכות ימים. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # ישכים אדם לבית הכנסת, כדי שיהיה מהעשרה הראשונים, ונוטל שכר כנגד כולם. ואם יש שני בתי כנסת, מוטב שילך לרחוק שביניהם, כדי שיקבל שכר פסיעות. (שם) המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית:מסכת שקלים הלימוד היום לע"נ הר"ר אלעזר מנחם בן שרגא יצחק ז"ל נודה מאד מאד למי שיזכיר בפה לפני הלימוד משנה ד: מִי שֶׁהוּא מְבַקֵּשׁ נְסָכִים הוֹלֵךְ לוֹ אֵצֶל יוֹחָנָן שֶׁהוּא מְמֻנֶּה עַל הַחוֹתָמוֹת, נוֹתֵן לוֹ מָעוֹת וּמְקַבֵּל מִמֶּנּוּ חוֹתָם. בָּא לוֹ אֵצֶל אֲחִיָּה שֶׁהוּא מְמֻנֶּה עַל הַנְּסָכִים, וְנוֹתֵן לוֹ חוֹתָם וּמְקַבֵּל מִמֶּנּוּ נְסָכִים. וְלָעֶרֶב בָּאִין זֶה אֵצֶל זֶה, וַאֲחִיָּה מוֹצִיא אֶת הַחוֹתָמוֹת וּמְקַבֵּל כְּנֶגְדָּן מָעוֹת. וְאִם הוֹתִירוּ הוֹתִירוּ לַהֶקְדֵּשׁ. וְאִם פָּחָתוּ, הָיָה מְשַׁלֵּם יוֹחָנָן מִבֵּיתוֹ, שֶׁיַּד הֶקְדֵּשׁ עַל הָעֶלְיוֹנָה: כפי שהתבאר לעיל, היה במקדש ממונה על החותמות וממונה על הנסכים, משנתנו מבארת עתה כיצד היו נוהגים. מִי שֶׁהוּא מְבַקֵּשׁ נְסָכִים - אדם המביא קרבן וזקוק לנסכים, הוֹלֵךְ לוֹ אֵצֶל יוֹחָנָן, שֶׁהוּא מְמֻנֶּה עַל הַחוֹתָמוֹת, נוֹתֵן לוֹ מָעוֹת בשווי הנסכים שהוא זקוק להם, וּמְקַבֵּל מִמֶּנּוּ חוֹתָם שכתוב עליו הרמז לכמות הנסכים שהוא צריך, כפי שהתבאר במשנה הקודמת, כגון 'עגל', 'גדי' וכו', ולאחר מכן בָּא לוֹ - הולך אותו אדם אֵצֶל אֲחִיָּה, שֶׁהוּא מְמֻנֶּה עַל הַנְּסָכִים, וְנוֹתֵן לוֹ אותו אדם את החוֹתָם שבידו, וּמְקַבֵּל מִמֶּנּוּ את הנְסָכִים. וְלָעֶרֶב, בָּאִין יוחנן ואחיה זֶה אֵצֶל זֶה, וַאֲחִיָּה מוֹצִיא אֶת הַחוֹתָמוֹת שקיבל במשך היום ונותנם ליוחנן, וּמְקַבֵּל כְּנֶגְדָּן מָעוֹת, והם אותם מעות שקיבל במשך היום מהאנשים תמורת החותמות. וְאִם הוֹתִירוּ - אם נמצא שהיו ביד יוחנן מעות יותר משווי הנסכים שלקחו מאחיה, הוֹתִירוּ לַהֶקְדֵּשׁ, ואין אומרים שזהו ממונו של יוחנן שהתערבו במעות של הנסכים. וְאִם פָּחָתוּ - היה ממון פחות משווי הנסכים שלקחו מאחיה, הָיָה מְשַׁלֵּם יוֹחָנָן מִבֵּיתוֹ, לפי שֶׁיַּד הֶקְדֵּשׁ עַל הָעֶלְיוֹנָה: המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com ג' דברים מעבירין את האדם על דעתו ועל דעת קונו בעקבות הדף היומי :מסכת עירובין מ"ב,א' * ת"ר ג' דברים מעבירין את האדם על דעתו ועל דעת קונו, אלו הן: עובדי כוכבים ורוח רעה ודקדוקי עניות (פירוש שטיינזלץ: עניות יתרה הגורמת לאדם לעיתים לשנות מדעתו ולעבוד על דעת קונו. למאי נפקא מינה - מה יוצא מזה: למיבעי רחמי עלייהו - כדאי לבקש רחמים שלא יבואו לידי כך. * ג' אין רואין פני גיהנם ( פירוש שטיינזלץ: מפני שחייהם צלאים סבל בעולם הזה ועווניתיהם מתכפרים) , אלו הן: דקדוקי עניות (אדם המדוכדך בעניות) וחולי מעיין והרשות (אדם שלוחצים עליו נושים), ויש אומרים אף מי שיש לו אשה רעה (ושואלים האם בכל עת ?) ואידך (ומשיבים) אשה רעה מצוה לגרשה (יש תקנה לצרה זאת) ואידך זימנין דכתובתה מרובה (ואם לא די ממון כדי לשלם את כתובתה) אי נמי אית ליה בנים מינה ולא מצי מגרש לה (או יש לו בנים ממנה ולא רוצה לגרשה) למאי נפקא מינה לקבולי מאהבה (יקבל היסורים באהבה ויזכור כי בגללה הוא נפטר מעונש גהינום) * שלשה מתין כשהן מספרין ( פירוש שטיינזלץ: אפילו נראה שמצבם טוב ויכולים לשוחח (אפי' יש בהן חיות הרבה שמדברים אעפ"כ מתין פתאום:) , ואלו הן : חולי מעיין וחיה (יולדת) והדרוקן (חולי הפה מושג"א) . למאי נפקא מינה (ומה יוצא מזה) למשמושי בהו זוודתא (לזמן תכריכין:) (יכינו עבורם תכריכים): פרשת העריות הרמב"ם בעקבות פרשיות השבוע מאת ידידיה שחור פרשיות אחרי מות קדושים כוללות בתוכן מספר נושאים שנראה מפשטיהן שאין קשר ישיר ביניהם. בפתיחת פרשת אחרי מות מופיע הציווי אל אהרון ובניו בענין עבודת כהן גדול ביום הכיפורים. את פרשיה זו קוראים לאחר תפילת שחרית ביום הכיפורים. הציווי הבא בפרשה הוא הקרבת הקורבנות דווקא במקום המקדש ולא סתם על פני השדה, "ולא יזבחו עוד את זבחיהם לשעירים אשר הם זונים אחריהם" (י"ז, ז' ). הנושא המרכזי, שגם מופיע בשתי הפרשיות, הוא פרשת העריות. בפרשת אחרי מות מובא גדר האיסור ומה הוא כולל, ובפרשת קדושים בפרק כ' מפורט העונש של הבא על אחת מן העריות. במנחה של יום הכיפורים קוראים את פרשת העריות שבפרשת אחרי מות. איסור העריות המופיע בפרשה כולל בתוכו סוגים שונים של איסורי עריות. את סוגי העריות ניתן לחלק לשלוש קבוצות, וזה על פי נתינת טעם לאיסור של כל אחד מהן. הקבוצה הראשונה היא איסור קורבה. איסור זה נובע מקרבת האדם לאותה אשה. קירבה זו יכולה להיווצר הן ע"י נישואין של האדם לאשה אחת ובכך לאסור על עצמו את אמה או אחותה, והן ע"י קירבה שהאדם נולד לתוכה כגון איסור אחות. איסור זה כולל בתוכו את הקרובות הבאות: אמו, אשת אביו שאינה אמו, אחותו מאביו או מאימו, בת הבן או בת הבת, אחות האב, אחות האם, אשת אחי האב, אשת הבן, אשת האח, בת אשתו ואחות אשתו. כמובן שכל זה מדובר אפילו כשהן פנויות. הקבוצה השניה כוללת את איסור נדה ואיסור אשת איש, גם הן נכללות בתוך איסור ערוה. הקבוצה השלישית כוללת משכב זכור ומשכב בהמה. טעם האיסור בקבוצה השלישית הוא הגיוני הן מבחינה שיכלית יבשה והן מבחינה מוסרית. הרמב"ן לפסוק כ"ב בפרק י"ח מבאר "טעם הזכור והבהמה מפורסם כי הוא דבר נתעב (מבחינה מוסרית) ואיננו בקיום המינין (מבחינה שכלית), כי אדם ובהמה לא יולידו." לא רק שמעשה זה הוא קילקול גדול מבינה מוסרית, נוסף על כך, אין בו תועלת לקיום העולם, שהרי חיבור כזה לא יוציא פרי. גם הרמב"ם בספר "מורה הנבוכים" (חלק ג' פרק מ"ט) כותב מעיין דברים אלו: איסור זָכָר ובהמה ברור מאוד. אם שׂנוא לבוא בדרך הטבע אלא לצורך, על אחת כמה וכמה שלא בדרך הטבע ולבקש רק הנאה. הקבוצה השניה, כוללת את איסור אשת איש ואיסור נדה. נראה כי הקלקול באיסור אשת איש פחות חמור ממשכב זכור ומשכב בהמה, שהרי חיבור זה יכול לעשות פרי. פחות חמור ממנו הוא איסור נדה, שהרי האיסור כאן הוא לא בעצם אשה זו, שהרי לאחר זמן היא תהיה מותרת, ואלו באשת איש יש איסור בעצם האשה ממש. לפי זה צריך להבין מדוע אסרה התורה אשה נדה לבעלה? הרמב"ן (שם, י"ט) מביא שני טעמים מדוע אסרה התורה את הנדה לבעלה. טעם אחד מעשי יותר, והטעם השני רוחני. אסר הכתוב הנדה מפני טעם שהזכרתי (לעיל בפסוק ו), שלא התירה התורה המשכב רק לקיום הזרע. והנה הולד נוצר מדם האשה כולו או רובו כאשר הזכרתי כבר (לעיל יב ב), ומדם הנדות לא יהיה נוצר כלל, ואיך יעשה ממנו ולד, והוא סם המות ימית כל בעל חיים שישתה אותו או יאכלנו. והנה בהיות ברחם דם נדה הרבה, לא תתעבר ממנו, כי לא יוצר כלל, ואף אם תתעבר מדם אחר ויהיה נזון מזה הוא ימיתנו. וכבר הזכירו הרופאים עוד, שאם יהיה נזון מדם משובח וכל מזונו מדם טוב אלא שנשתקע בתוכו מדם הנדות יחמיץ אותו ויוליד בולד שחין ואבעבועות למיניהם, ועל דעת רבותינו (תנחומא מצורע א) אם ישאר ממנו בגופו קצת יהיה הולד מצורע. ומכל הפנים האלו ראוי שתרחיק התורה משכב הנדה. * [http://harambam.org.il/?cmd=browsing.147 לקריאת השיעור במלואו באתר "מרכז מורשת הרמב"ם הקש כאן] סור מרע ועשה טוב - בתרבות ובחינוך מאת: הרב דב ביגון השי"ת מצוה למשה רבינו ע"ה לדבר אל בני ישראל, להזהיר ולהדריך אותם קודם כניסתם לארץ: "כמעשה ארץ מצרים אשר ישבתם בה לא תעשו, וכמעשה ארץ כנען אשר אני מביא אתכם שמה לא תעשו ובחוקותיהם לא תלכו" (ויקרא יח ג). רש"י מבאר שמעשיהם של המצרים והכנענים היו מקולקלים מכל האומות, "מה הניח הכתוב שלא אמר - (באומרו 'ובחוקותיהם לא תלכו') - אלא אלו נימוסות שלהן (דהיינו התרבות שלהם) כגון טרטיאות ואצטדיאות", שהן בבחינת מושב לצים ודברים המביאים לידי ביטול תורה. וכידוע כל המתלוצץ, ייסורין באין עליו (עיין ע"ז יח, ב). עד כאן בחינת "סור מרע". ובחינת "עשה טוב" נאמר ' - "את משפטי תעשו ואת חקתי תשמרו ללכת בהם אני ד' אלקיכם ושמרתם את חוקותי ואת משפטי אשר יעשה אותם האדם וחי בהם, אני ד' " (ויקרא יח, ד ה). רש"י מפרש "ואת חקתי תשמרו ללכת בהם" - "אל תפטר מתוכם (אלא תלך בהם תמיד) שלא תאמר למדתי חכמת ישראל (ותעזבם ח"ו) אלך ואלמד חכמת האומות", אלא אדרבה, יש ללמוד תורה באופן שנעסוק בה כל ימי חיינו. וכך יתקיים בנו "ובמושב לצים לא ישב כי אם בתורת ד' חפצו ובתורתו יהגה יומם ולילה" (תהילים א עי' שם ע"ז). נכון לעכשיו, כאז כן עתה. מראשית דרכו של עם ישראל על במת ההיסטוריה - הוזהרנו ב"סור מרע ועשה טוב". "סור מרע", לא לעשות את מעשי המצרים והכנענים שהיו מקולקלים בעריות, בעבודה זרה ובגזל, ולא ללכת בתרבות של "לחם שעשועים" - תיאטראות ואצטדיונים שבהם היו הופעות של שחוק וליצנות ותחרויות של אלימות ואכזריות. כך גם עתה - אל לנו ללכת באותה התרבות שפשטה צורה ולבשה צורה, שמלאה בהופעות של ליצנות, אלימות ואכזריות. והפעם לא רק בתיאטראות ובאצטדיונים החדשים אלא לצערנו כמעט בכל מקום שיש טלוויזיה ואינטרנט, שבהם צופים באופן חופשי ילדים ומבוגרים מראות של זימה, אלימות ורוע המשפיעים על נפשם והתנהגותם, ומביאים לידי הידרדרות מוסרית, התנהגותית וערכית שעם ישראל לא ידע כמותה. ו"עשה טוב", המשבר הנורא שפוקד את החינוך והתרבות במדינתנו, מחייב חשבון נפש עמוק ואמיתי של מערכות החינוך והתרבות, וכן של כל אחד ואחד מאתנו. האם לא הגיע הזמן לשוב לשורשים היהודיים שלנו, ללמוד וללמד את תורתנו הקדושה באהבה. המשבר הרוחני, המוסרי והערכי, הפוקד את החברה הישראלית מחייב לעשות שינוי יסודי בחינוך ובתרבות אשר יפיח רוח חדשה וטהורה במפרשי מדינתנו, רוח אשר תשיט אותה לחוף מבטחים ולעתיד טוב יותר. מתוך השינוי הרוחני התרבותי והחינוכי יתקיים בנו "מי האיש החפץ חיים אוהב ימים לראות טוב - סור מרע ועשה טוב בקש שלום ורדפהו" (תהילים לד). מהמצפה לישועה * עלון לשבת "באהבה ובאמונה"] מצוות אהבת הרע – ואהבת לרעך כמוך לשוחרי הירושלמי השלום והברכה מאת: אברהם בלס השבת נפגוש בשבת את מצוות אהבת הרע – ואהבת לרעך כמוך. בנושא אהבת הרע אפשר להסביר שטעם העניין כמו שמסביר למשל בעל ספר החינוך הוא כדי לשמור על חברה תקינה. ואפשר להסביר שישנה כאן שאיפה להגיע לרף גבוה של חברת עילית. נשים לב שבסיפור המפורסם של הלל והגר שרצה ללמוד את כול התורה כולה על רגל אחת נאמר: מה ששנוא עליך אל תעשה לחברך – מצוות אהבת הרע מתוך הסתכלות של סור מרע, ואילו בתלמוד הירושלמי מתנוססת לתפארה דעתו של ר' עקיבא – 'ואהבת לרך כמוך' – זה כלל גדול בתורה. התלמוד הירושלמי מציב אתגרים בנושא אהבת הרע. נפרט לקמן שני מאמרים מן הירושלמי בנושא זה. מאמר אחד (בבא מציעא ב, ה) מספר על אלכסנדר מוקדון שהלך למדינת קציא ושם הוא ראה משפט. שני אנשים שאחד מכר לחברו שדה ומצא שם אוצר רבו למי שייך האוצר. כל אחד טען שהאוצר שייך לחברו. והנה הסיפור: מִשהגיע אלכסנדר מוקדון למדינה זו הראה לו מלך קציא שַׂקים וקערות של כסף וזהב. אמר לו אלכסנדר מוקדון: "וכי למָמוֹנךָ אני צריך, שאתה בא להראות לי את עושרך?" "אם כן, לשם מה באתָ?" שאל אותו מלך קציא. "באתי כדי לראות את החכמה שֶׁפִּרסמָה אותך. רוצה אני להיות נוכח במשפט הקרוב שיובא לפניך", ענה אלכסנדר מוקדון. עודם מדברים ושני אנשים הוכנסו למלך קציא כדי שידון בעִניינם. פנה אחד מהם למלך קציא ואמר: "אדוני המלך, לפני ימים אחדים קניתי חוּרְבָּה מאדם זה. כאשר חפרתי בקרקעיתה, מצאתי מטמון ובו אוצר גדול. פניתי אל אדם זה שמָכר לי את החורבה כדי להחזיר לו את המטמון, אך הוא סירב לקבלו. אני דורש בתוקף שייקח את המטמון. הרי קניתי ממנו את החורבה בלבד, אינני רוצה בשום אופן לעבור על איסור גֶזֶל!" טען המוכר: "אינני מוכן לקבל את המטמון, הרי כלל לא ידעתי על קיומו. ברגע שמכרתי לו את החורבה, הוא קיבל את הבעלות עליה ועל כל אשר בה. כפי שהוא חושש מאיסור גזל, גם אני חושש מכך. אינני חפץ במטמון שאינו שייך לי!" הִרהר מלך קציא שעה ארוכה ופנה אל הקונה בשאלה: :"האם יש לך בן שצריך להינשא?" :"כן", ענה האיש. :המשיך המלך ושאל את המוכר: "האם יש לך בת שצריכה להינשא?" :"כן", ענה המוכר. :הורה להם המלך: "הציעו לבן ולבת להינשא זה לזה, ואת המטמון תנו כמתנה לזוג הצעיר!" :יצאו השניים מאת המלך שבעי רצון. :תָמַה אלכסנדר מוקדון על פסק דין זה וגיחך. מאמר נוסף של הירושלמי (יומא ד, א) טוען שלעתיד לבוא אדם לא יקנא בחברו וגם אם מישהו יצליח ויקנה שטח קרקע מכובד חברו לא יקנא בו. ישנו בירושלמי מאמר מעניין של רבי מאיר (ברכות ב, א) האומר ביחס לפסוק בפרשת ציצית 'וראיתם אותו וזכרתם את כל מצוות השם' שאותו שבפסוק אין הכוונה לציצית אלא לחבר. הרעיון הוא שהבסיס לקיום המצוות הוא הזדהות עם החבר. =עם ישראל= "יין (צימוקים) ושקדים" - סרטון אנימציה על חתונה יהודית thumb|right|335 px|ימין הועלה בתאריך 24 באוג 2010 "Almonds and Wine" brings a Yiddish folk song to life, as the animated journey of a young bride and groom from Eastern Europe to North America is set to rollicking klezmer music. Fleeing the threat of war, the couple arrive in Canada, establish a new life together and hand down their traditions to the generations that follow. This film is set to a classic Yiddish folk song, "Di Mame iz Gegangen in Mark Arayn". Produced, directed and animated by Arnie Lipsey אתר חדש למוזאון יהדות איטליה ע"ש ש.א. נכון הושק אתר אינטרנט חדש של המוזאון, המעוצב ברוח חדשה וידידותית להפעלה. ניתן ליהנות מהאתר החדש בשפות העברית והאנגלית. הגרסה בשפה האיטלקית תושק במלואה בקרוב. ניתן למצוא מידע על התערוכות והאירועים העכשוויים המתקיימים במוזאון, וכן על אלו שהתקיימו במוזאון בעבר. במחלקת חינוך ניתן למצוא מגוון הפעילויות המוצעות במוזיאון לילדים ומבוגרים. המבקר באתר יוכל להתחקות אחר ההיסטוריה של המוזאון, בית הכנסת, הקהילה היהודית, ולהציץ באוצרות מתוך האוסף המרהיב. בנוסף, האתר מאפשר התרשמות מפרויקטים שונים של רסטורציה שהופקו על ידי המוזאון בשנים האחרונות. כמו כן באתר מופיע מידע על האירועים הפרטיים, שניתן לקיים בבית הכנסת ואולם הפרסקאות מוזאון יהדות איטליה ע"ש ש.א. נכון נפתח לקהל בשנת 1982 והקמתו נועדה לאסוף, לשמר ולהציג פריטים השייכים לחיים היהודיים באיטליה מתקופת הרנסנס ועד ימינו. העלאת הפריטים מאיטליה לישראל התרחשה לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה, בשנות החמישים והשישים כמבצע הצלה אשר מנע למעשה את הריסתם ואובדנם בשל עזובה שלאחר חורבן הקהילות היהודיות-איטלקיות. ראשיתה של פעילות זו, שהונעה על ידי ד"ר שלמה אומברטו נכון ואחרים מבני חברת יהודי איטליה בישראל, בשיתוף עם ראשי הקהילות באיטליה, הייתה בהבאתם של ארונות קודש שהוצבו בבתי כנסת שונים בארץ, והמשכה בהצלת מאות פריטים, המהווים את אוסף המוזאון. המוזאון כולו, ובכללו בית הכנסת, מוקדשים לנכסי התרבות של הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה ומהווה בכך אמצעי חשוב ללימוד, להכרה ולשימור זכרן ומורשתן העשירה של קהילות אלו. ייחודיותו של המוזאון היא, שהוא היחיד מסוגו בעולם המציג אוסף של כלל הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה. 'מבחר מוצגים- הקש על התמונה בעמודה הימנית ותראה אותה במלואה Musein jeude italia 3.PNG| כתובה Musein jeude italia 2.PNG| פרוכת Musein jeude italia 1.PNG|כן להדלקת נרות Musein jeude italia 4.PNG|מעיל לספר תורה * האתר החדש של המוזיאון חילולי מצבות בפולין בין השנים 2008 - 2012, צלם סרטי התעודה Łukasz Baksik חצה את פולין מולדתו, בעמל רב המתעדים את הדרכים שבן מצבות יהודיות, או מצבות, שנבזזו והופקעו, הן בכפרים ובערים כפריים, מאז 1940. "נחצב" מבתי קברות במלחמת העולם השני (על ידי הנאצים), בעשורים שלאחר מכן (על ידי פולנים), ואפילו עד עצם היום הזה, המצבות היו וימשיך להיות בשימוש בכל מקרה בו אבן רגילה עשויות בדרך כלל, דרך משעממת, ודי מעשי. צלם המצבות matzevot Baksik הייתה לשנות את ייעודו (פועל מסובך בהקשר זה), כמו סלילת אבנים לחצרות ומעברים, או אחר לתיקון קירות ואובניים שפה מתפוררים שזקוקים לחיזוק. הם היו בצורת לתוך querns והשחזה, שמשמשים לבניית רפת, פרגולה בפרק עירוני, ארגז חול לילדים; שסופו של דבר כטבליות "מחזור" לקתולי חדש מצבות-המצבה יהודית פשוט נחצבה שוב , כמו קלף וכנתיב לנזירים ש, Baksik מספר, "כבר התרגלו להליכה על שביל מרוצף, ולא בבוץ." הארכיון של חילול יומיומי הציג בעבר של Baksik כבר ערך החברה ושפורסם במהדורה דו לשונית תחת כותרת המצבות לשימוש יומיומי (Czarne, 2012). תצלומים בשחורים ולבן רציפים יסקור את ההשפלה בנאלי של המצבות נבזזו, הפחיתה מסמנים של אדמה מקודשת ומתעדים של חיי חיו רק להצטברויות "שימושיות" של מינרל משקעים Between 2008 and 2012, photographer Łukasz Baksik—itinerant documentarian and questing typologist—traversed his native Poland, painstakingly documenting the ways in which Jewish gravestones, or matzevot, had been looted and appropriated, both in rural villages and cities, since the 1940s. “Quarried” from cemeteries during World War II (by the Nazis), the decades that followed (by Poles), and even up until the present day, matzevot had been and continue to be used in any instance in which ordinary stone might normally, mundanely, and practically suffice. The matzevot Baksik photographed had been repurposed (a tricky verb in this context) as paving stones for courtyards and passageways, or else to patch crumbling walls and curbstones in need of reinforcement. They had been shaped into querns and grindstones; had been used to construct a cowshed, a pergola in a city park, a sandbox for children; had ended up as “recyclable” tablets for new Catholic gravestones—the Jewish gravestone was simply carved into again, like a palimpsest—and as a path for monks who, Baksik relates, “had become used to walking on a paved path, and not through the mud.” Baksik’s previously exhibited archive of quotidian profanation has now been edited and published in a bilingual edition under the title Matzevot for Everyday Use (Czarne, 2012). Sequential black-and-white photographs survey the banal abasement of the looted gravestones, reduced from markers of consecrated soil and chroniclers of lives lived to merely “useful” accumulations of sedimented mineral. צילם: Photographs by Łukasz Baksik 09milejczyje3.jpg 05inowroclaw2.jpg 03zator370.jpg * המקור =ארץ ישראל= אתרי תיירות הגוש עציון thumb|244px| ימין ביום שישי הקרוב, ט"ז אייר (26/4), יחנך מצפור חדש ומרשים, כ-1000 מטר מעל פני המים, בנווה דניאל . את אתרי התיירות השונים בגוש עציון פקדו בפסח כ-15 אלף מטיילים מישראל ומחוצה לה - באמת הביאר, בהרודיון, בחוות ארץ האיילים ועוד. בין המבקרים היו שר החינוך, הרב שי פירון ומשפחתו שסיירו באתרים השונים וסעדו ביער הל"ה עם ראש המועצה דוידי פרל. מנכ״ל עמותת התיירות בגוש עציון, גד כהנא: ״אנו רואים בשר שותף להמשך עשייה תיירותית חינוכית בגוש עציון״. * "יש"ע שלי" איך נוצרו בולי ישראל לרגל יום העצמאות איתמר עצמון העלה על הכתב את המאמר 'סימנים של תקופה', בירחון סגולה. הוא מגולל את סיפורם של בולי המדינה הראשונים. הולדת בולי המדינה הראשונים - למן החיפושים החשאיים אחר חומרי הגלם וההדפסה שגבתה חיי אדם ועד להפצתם תחת הפצצות אוויריות - מציגה זווית נוספת בסיפור הקמתה של המדינה. בסגנונם הייחודי היוו הבולים הללו מעין תזכורת ליישוב שנכנס לקו-האש לכך שכבר בימי קדם ידע העם היהודי חוסן ועמידה נחושה במסע להשבת עצמאותו. thumb|576px|מרכז|דף ראשון של המאמר מתוך המאמר Bulim azmon1.PNG Bul azmon 3.PNG המאמר ראה אור בכתב העת סגולה, וניתן למצוא אותו באתר המגזין - הקש וקרא - לצד מאמרים אחרים =התבל= Norwegian Fjords • 360° Aerial Panorama thumb|650px|מרכז Fjords are considered to be among the most beautiful sights of the world: narrow, winding, and cut deep into the land, these sea bays are lodged between steep cliffs that sometimes reach 1,000 meters high. They can be found all around the world from Chile to Russia, but not everybody knows about them. When you mention fjords, most people think about Norway, because it has the highest number of most beautiful fjords in the world. Fjords are formed by sudden change in tectonic plates movement, when instead of moving into one another they move apart. These movements lead to fractures (up to 800 meters deep) that are filled with seawater. Sometimes fjords are formed by glacial activity - while sliding down, glaciers literally cut through the mountains. All of these shifting movements occurred 10 or 12 thousand years ago. A lot of water has flowed under the bridge since then, but fjords still remain a magnificent part of Norway nature. * המקור ולקריאה נוספת